Summer of Words
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: A series of letters between Fred and Hermione. Format and title may change. Fred/Hermione. Summer before GoF.
1. Hermione 1

**This was inspired by Wizard-Pupil's fic, 'Dear Prankster PS Prefect'. I am a HUGE fan of Fred/Hermione, for reasons that I can't explain, and I wanted to write a story for them. I have three more ideas, a oneshot and two different series.**

**But here is my first one. I was originally going to write this with my friend Bilal, but he bailed on me, so I decided to make this into a love story, which it wasn't going to be when he was going to write this with me.**

* * *

Dear Twins,

Don't freak out, but it's me, Hermione. And no, this was not meant for your prick of a little brother.

How's life at the Burrow? Crazy as ever? Percy still have a stick up his butt?

Tell Ginny that I'd be happy to help her with her homework, she asked me in her last letter, I figured I save paper and have you two pass along the message rather than send her a separate letter.

Also, am I coming over to the Burrow at the end of summer? I can't remember if I was invited.

I've been talking to Harry, he says the Dursley's aren't as bad this year, but I'm sure he'll still want to come over to your house.

Ron is being a git again. He was telling me how your dad was going to try to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and how you guys were going to take Harry. Well, apparently Ron decided he didn't need to invite me, since I don't play Quidditch. He didn't even ask if I wanted to go!

So, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing YOU of all people about this.

Can you ask your dad if it's not too much trouble to get a ticket for me? I'd really like to go.

Anyway, as for why I'm REALLY writing you:

I want revenge on Ron and I need your help. You two are the best pranksters I know, probably the best ever. Will you help?

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Ps. I don't want him to know it was me who pranked him.

Pps. If you try to make me beg, I will hex you into the hospital ward for a week once we get back to school.

* * *

**I'm not used to writing in this style, so it won't be that good.**

**~Jessica**


	2. Fred 1

**Hello, hello, hello. This story has me channeling my inner-Fred. Probably not a good thing… This one's a whole lot longer than Hermione's letter. Fred is just so chatty! Lol.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Dear Granger,

You, of all people, pulling a PRANK?

I don't believe it! Impossible! I'm so proud, we've finally corrupted you!

You've nailed the description of Percy perfectly, by the way.

Gin didn't believe me when I told her I had a message for her from you. She said something along the lines of "Hermione would never talk to you two." You'll have to waste paper and send a letter to her anyways, I'm afraid.

Of course you're coming to the Burrow, why wouldn't you?

We asked Dad and he gave us this weird look and said "I already got her a ticket. Ron was going to tell her that we wanted her to come, why is she asking you two to get her a ticket?" Apparently our prat of a brother lied to you because he didn't want you to come. We asked him (more like demanded him to tell us) why and you know what he told us? He said you and Harry went on an 'adventure' without him when he was unconscious and that this was your payback. I have two responses to that: First, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Harry was the reason that you even had that adventure, right? He should get revenge on Harry, not you. Second, I'm curious, what did this so-called adventure involve and why was Ron unconscious?

As to your request, it seems to me that you're trying to flatter us! I'd tell you that flattery will get you nowhere but I'd be lying. It'll get you everywhere with us two!

We ARE the best pranksters! Have you ever heard of the Marauders? If you haven't, I'll tell you about them, but either way, Gred and I have already beaten their records. Poor Minnie almost had heart failure when we informed her of that wonderful fact. Apparently it took them all seven years to set them, it took us three (we started in our second year) to break them. Aren't we just amazing?

As for your prank, it all depends on what KIND of prank you wanna do. Do you want to irritate him, harm him, or embarrass him? I'm fine with all three. He deserves it.

I'm honestly sorry that Ron is such a git, he was dropped on his head one too many times, in my opinion (it's a Weasely tradition for every boy to be dropped on his head by his older siblings when he turns four. Poor Ronnie-kins has five brothers, me and George only had to put up with three droppings). But that's still no excuse. I promise you, he's going to get the brunt of my upcoming pranks. And if you ever want me to beat him up for you, just say the word and I'll happily do so.

Deviously,

Fred Weasely

Ps. Why be anonymous? He'll just assume it was us, and I really don't wish for him to go tattling to Mum or a teacher for something we didn't do. I hate to say it, but if he accuses me, I'm turning you in.

Pps. Us, make you beg? We would never! In fact, we should be the ones begging! How many chances does a prankster get to plan a prank with HERMIONE GRANGER, of all people? Plus, I rather enjoy being hex-free, so please don't hex me.

Ppps. I'm tempted to send him a Howler, but Mum would kill me.

* * *

**It's kinda strange for me to be writing myself, haha. I have these saved on the notes on my iPod, so it's like I'm going through my emails or something. It's weird.**


	3. update: editing

**Just so you all know, I really don't like how this is written, so I'm going to be editing it. The first two chapters/letters are fine, so they'll stay the same. The edits will start with chapter three.**

**My friend theBrillianceofNight has agreed to check over the edits for me and make sure they make sense, so they'll be posted once she deems them ready to post.**

**See you all soon,**

**~Jessica**


	4. Hermione 2

**Edited: 4/8/2012 - Thanks to the lovely theBrillianceofNight for betaing this for me. All twenty-five chapters of it. You're the Sherlock to my John, cariad. I don't know what I'd do without you (I'd be boring, duh).**

**Edited: 3/4/2012 – some A/Ns were edited and some were not. Just so you know.**

**This story goes along with When Life Screws You Over and the Mischief and Mayhem Chronicles. All take place at the same time, and I won't have anything involving Voldemort because I don't like him and this is fan fiction. So, basically, during the school year, Moody was himself, not Barty Crouch Jr. (Even though Barty is so cool, mainly because he's played by David Tennant. David Tennant is AMAZING.) and he only put Harry in the tournament because he's crazy and thought that Harry could handle it. Cedric Diggory never died, but he never tied with Harry. THERE IS NO RETURN OF VOLDEMORT IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

Dear Weasley,

Of course I can pull a prank! Is that so unbelievable?

And I'll have you know, I'm not CORRUPTED. I've ALWAYS been into pranks, you can blame my Muggle friend for that.

Tell Ginny that she's out of luck, I'm not sending her another letter. She'll just have to believe you. Is it that weird for me to be talking to you?

Anyway, I only asked cos Ron said I wasn't. (I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ROTTEN LITTLE LIAR. IT'LL BE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH.) As for the prank, I don't want to hurt him, but I definitely want to embarrass him. I'm pretty sure any prank will irritate him.

As to your questions, 1. It was actually my idea. Harry came along because it involved him. And 2. Curiosity killed the cat Fred, don't you know? I'm not going to tell you about our little escapade until Harry decides you should know.

Also, I was NOT flattering you. I was stating facts. You have a big enough head as is. You definitely don't need me to add to that.

I HAVE heard of the Marauders, believe it or not. I actually know them personally, or at least two of them. One of them was James Potter, so obviously I don't know him. Another was Peter Pettigrew, he's currently missing. The other two are Professor Lupin and... Snuffles. Don't ask.

(And by Minnie, do you mean McGonagall?)

Finally, that tradition explains a lot about you and your brothers. Are you SURE it didn't leave any lasting damage? I worry about you and George sometimes, you two are so absurd, it can't be natural. I knew Ron was dumb when I met him but I never thought he would be this rude.

Thank you for taking my side on this, and thank you especially for that offer. You never know, I might just take you up on it.

Intelligently,

Hermione Granger

Ps. You wouldn't dare turn me in, you're too afraid of me. Besides, who would believe you that I, Hermione Granger, future prefect, would pull a prank? But, lucky for you, I don't have it in me to get you in trouble. It would weigh down my conscience too much. So it doesn't have to be anonymous.

Pps. You beg me? Interesting... That does sound very appealing... I think you SHOULD beg. It's quite an honor to work with one as brilliant as me, after all. So, beg I say! Beg!

Ppps. A Howler, you say? Hmm...


	5. Fred 2

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

* * *

Dear Granger Danger,

I rhymed!

It IS unbelievable that you can't pull a prank, Miss Hermione. You're just not the type. (Your Muggle friend is the one who corrupted you? I MUST meet this person. Immediately!)

Ginny still doesn't believe me. I don't get it, why does no one believe that you would willingly talk to me? I'm amazing! Ha. But seriously, why is it so shocking?

My responses to your responses:

1. You're becoming quite the rebel lately, aren't you? First your little adventure, now the pranking... *sniff* I'm so proud!

2. Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed. Tell me!

I am NOT bigheaded! I'm merely confident. Admit it, you were totally flattering me.

Lupin was a Marauder? Hmm... He was probably Moony. Snuffles? Really? What kind of name is that? (Like my nickname for ol' McGonagall?)

Now, down to business: I have just the prank for you, my dear protégée.

(And you are very welcome. Ron's an idiot. It's about time he was knocked down a peg.)

Wonderfully,

Fred Weasley

Ps. So, not anonymous. Glad that's settled.

Pps. I must beg? Alright then. *gets on knees at your feet* Oh great Hermione, please allow me to work alongside your genius for this prank. Pretty please with sugar on top?

Ppps. That Howler you sent Ron was bloody BRILLIANT. Mum nearly killed him when she found out why you sent it.

* * *

**I like writing for Fred. He reminds me of my friend's inner guy. Fred is just the cooler, more attractive version of Jamie. (My friend Juliana has an inner guy named Jamie. I have one named Jayk. We're just that cool.)**

**~Jessica**


	6. Hermione 3

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**Sorry for any confusion, but basically, they talk about multiple topics. If you forget a topic, just reread some stuff. And yes, Andy can be a girl's name. I have a friend named Andy and she is a female. Her sister, Alex, can vouch for that. (They're from a family of six - two parents, three daughters, one son. All redheads. The joke is that they're our resident Weasleys. My mom doesn't get it.)**

**I don't own.**

* * *

Dear Measly Weasley,

I can rhyme too.

I'm your protégée now? And what's this prank?

The good part of my prank history being unbelievable is that I can get away with more.

(My Muggle friend's name is Andy. You don't want to meet her.)

Maybe it's unbelievable that we'd talk to each other because we're nothing alike. Well, we are alike, but they don't know that. I wonder...

1. You're only just realizing I'm a rebel NOW? Even though I fought a TROLL in my first year?

2. Stupidity killed the cat? Does that make Ron the cat?

I WAS NOT FLATTERING YOU. You're so full of it.

I told you not to ask about Snuffles. (Where did you even get that nickname?)

Ron is indeed an idiot.

Brilliantly,

Hermione Granger

Ps. *strokes chin* Alright, I'll help. Your begging was sufficient.

Pps. You inspired that brilliant Howler. What did he do when he got it?

* * *

**I came to the conclusion the other day that I am basically the hyper-er version of Hermione. Hyper-er is not a word…**

**~Jessica**


	7. Fred 3

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: I intend to have Hermione mention her Muggle friends (that I make up) quite a bit.**

* * *

Dear Hermy,

Yes, I have appointed myself as your Professor of All Things Prank Related. Class ends when school starts, and I plan for you to be an accomplished prankster by that time.

I think you need a prankster name. Me and George have Gred and Forge. You need one all your own... I'll let you know when I come up with one, 'kay? (And you have a point, you CAN get away with more... We need to get you to my level, we can't have the teacher getting more detentions than the student, can we?)

I will take your word for it and stay away from Andy. But why does she have a guy's name?

Oh, we're alike? And just how exactly?

1. Touché. You are quite the rebel. Happy?

2. Yes. Ron is indeed the cat. And not even satisfaction can bring him back!

YOU WERE SO FLATTERING ME! And what exactly am I full of? Awesomeness?

Telling me not to ask makes me even more curious. TELL ME ABOUT SNUFFLES! (And I got Minnie's nickname from the Marauder's Map.

Ron is the biggest idiot there is.

Amazingly,

Fred Weasley

Ps. Shall we start the plotting?

Pps. He paled and tried to hide it. He forgot that we could still hear it. Bloody idiot.

Ppps. I think we should number our ps's. We have a lot.

* * *

**My friend Noah has a Pokemon hat. I am so jealous of him… We sang the theme song yesterday. Abby looked weirded out. She just doesn't understand the wonder of Pokemon.**

**~Jessica**


	8. Hermione 4

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: The nicknames suck. I know that. I made them up on the spot, unlike the ones that Fred mentions in the next chapter. I put a lot of thought into those.**

* * *

Dear Freddie,

I already have a prankster name. My friends Emma and Andy are in a pranking group with me. I'm Gurl, Andy's Boi, and Emma's A-lee-N. Don't ask. Emma made them.

As for getting me in trouble, think of it this way: if I don't get caught, and you work with me, then you don't get caught.

About Andy's name: it's short for Andrea.

Our similarities: pranksters, smart, witty, brilliant, mad at Ron.

1. Yepperdoodlez, I am very happy.

2. Witty. Just SO witty.

I WAS SO NOT. And you're full of crap.

NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU ABOUT SNUFFLES!

Wittingly,

Hermione Granger

1. Yes, we shall start plotting.

2. Stupid Ron.

3. Okay, let's number them.

* * *

**This is probably the shortest chapter so far.**

**~Jessica**


	9. Fred 4

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: Yeah, Fred is rather… hyper in this one.**

* * *

Dear You,

Nope, you need a new prankster name for every pranking team you join. I'm in three: one with just George (I'm Forge), one with Lee and George (Freddie), and one with you (unnamed as of yet). You're in two that I know of: one with Andy and Emma, and one with me. I've decided on our names. You're Mischief, I'm Mayhem. What do ya think?

And is Andy 'Boi' cos of her name? (Her name is cool, bytheway.)

Good point on the not getting caught thing. This is why you're the brains of our group.

You forgot good looking, that's another similarity. *wink wink nudge nudge*

1. THAT WORD IS AMAZING. Yepperdoodlez... AMAZING.

2. Aren't I just so?

LIES. LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE.

TELL ME!

Handsomely,

Me

1. *cackles* I have so many ideas already.

2. Stupid Ron, indeed.

3. Can we only speak of Ron when pranking him from now on? I'm getting sick of his name.

* * *

**I put a lot of thought into those nicknames, believe it or not.**

**~Jessica**


	10. Hermione 5

**Edited: 3/4/2021**

**A/N: I'm trying to make sure to write more in each letter. I made up the thing about Hope, obviously.**

* * *

Dear Forge,

Are we just going to address each other by anything other than our real names? Cos I'm running out of nicknames for you. I had to resort to your Weasley Twin Name (it's capitalized because it's just that infamous. The Infamous Weasley Twins. You should copyright that. I'm pretty sure you two are the only ones who'd be able to copyright the idea of being twins) and I really don't want to be the first to use your real name in our little game.

Mischief and Mayhem? I like it. I think we should leave a message in the Great Hall at the end of each prank, signing it Mischief & Mayhem. See how long it takes for someone to figure out it's us. I know a charm that would make it so it would stay there until everyone has seen it and it can't be traced. What do you think?

Just a warning, I may be plotting pranks with you, but I still plan to keep my perfect record. You better not mess it up. *warning glare*

Speaking of names, did you know I was almost named Hope? Emma and Andy call me that when they're too lazy to say Hermione. I only let a few people call me that, you have now earned that privilege. *congratulatory pat on the back*

*speechless* Did you just call me good looking?

1. ISN'T IT? I love that word. Yepperdoodlez. Rolls off the tongue.

2. So what? I forget.

I am not lying! And don't set my pants on fire! You do realize that as a witch I'm fully capable of putting out the fire that is now my pants?

No! Stop asking!

Studiously,

Her-my-oh-knee

1. And what are you plotting now, Oh Wise One?

2. Alright then. I'm getting sick of his name too.


	11. Fred 5

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

* * *

Dear Mione,

I can't get anything past you, can I? Glad to see you've caught on. Feel free to use adjectives if you really need a new name for me. *cough*-handsome-*cough*

And you're right, me and Gred totally need to copyright our twin-ness. And maybe twin-talk. Who knows.

That's a great idea! *talking out loud* "Yup, that's our Mischief, brilliant as ever. She's getting more corrupted everyday." (George: "What? I don't get it." Poor Georgie, I don't think you'll ever get it...) He kinda, sorta, maybe doesn't know I'm writing you... He never saw the first letter, he was asleep when I got it. Wanna leave him to wonder who Mischief & Mayhem are along with the rest of 'em? Or can we let my dear old lookalike in on our little secret?

I've earned such a privilege? Aww thanks! But I'm too used to calling you Granger or Mione. I probably won't use it. Maybe just to confuse people. Mind if I ask why your parents decided on Hermione instead? (I like Hermione much better than Hope, by the way. Both are great names, but Hermione is more you)

1. Where did you even hear yepperdoodlez in the first place?

2. *flails arms* Someone must have turned the world into a quaffle, Hermione Granger forgot something! George! Call Saint Mungo's! I need my eyes checked!

Liar! Your pants only catch fire if you're truly lying and you just admitted to them catching fire! Ha!

Um... What was I asking?

Explosively,

Fred-er-ick Wee-sul-ee

1. Making Ron sing everything he says for a whole day.

2. Any other topic you'd like to ban from our letters?

* * *

**I'm having fun with this story.**

**~Jessica**


	12. Hermione 6

**Edited:3/4/2012**

* * *

Dear Fredster,

I am NOT calling you handsome. *rolls eyes*

Twin-talk? Is that where you switch who's talking midsentence?

Poor George. He must be so confused. I think we should let him figure it out on his own. BUT, so he doesn't feel left out, should I write him as well?

Of course you've earned the right to call me Hope! You've been a great friend, especially since you could take your brother's side in all this. (And I figured you would enjoy confusing people.) My parents decided that Hope was too common. They wanted me to be unique.

1. Emma says a lot of weird statements.

2. Stop acting shocked! Plenty of people forget things!

You're kind of annoying, you know that?

And, off topic, but do you like being a twin? Anything about it that you don't like?

Curiously,

Myself

1. 24 hours? Or just singing while he's awake?

2. Nothing vulgar. Got it?

* * *

**"We found a dead possum in our bathroom and-"**

**"Was it communist?"**

**"Haha, no. But we named it Karl Marx."**

**FAIL.**

**(Edit: 3/4/2012 DC, do you remember that? The quote from above? In World History Honors last year? I think it was Sienna who said it.)**

**~Jessica**


	13. Fred 6

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: Alright, two things. After this letter, there will be letters to and from other people. The only specific is the fact that the letter has to be either to or from Hermione or Fred. For example, there might be a letter from Hermione to Ginny, but not one from Harry to Ginny. Also, I have decided to write the companion fic that I mentioned earlier, but it will begin once they meet up in person. Okay?**

**I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

Dear Mia,

Stop fighting it, you know I'm handsome, why can't you just admit it?

Why yes, that is what twin-talk is. Have you ever tried it? It's pretty fun.

Are you sick of me or something? You have to switch to my less attractive twin because you can't focus around my rugged good looks? Is that it?

Still, thanks for the privilege. And why would I side with him when he's clearly in the wrong? (I will enjoy it, by the way.) You are plenty unique without the help of your name.

1. What kind of weird statements does Emma say?

2. NO! I CAN'T! IT'S A REFLEX REACTION!

You're avoiding the subject, so clearly I'm right! You're a liar! And yes, I do know I'm annoying.

Of course! I love being a twin! The only bad thing is when people mix us up. Speaking of which, how do YOU tell us apart when our own MUM can't?

Dangerously,

I

1. Haven't decided yet. It depends on how we make the prank. What's your input?

2. *pouts* Yes Mum, nothing vulgar…

* * *

**So… yeah.**

**~Jessica**


	14. Hermione 7

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: I'm watching Unsolved Mysteries and the one that was just on was really creepy… *shudder* Mississippi Jail Hangings. Suicide or Set-Ups? Creepy, eh? Luckily, it gave me an awesome-tastical idea for a story. Well, actually, the commercial gave me the idea… But close enough!**

**Eurgh the music on this show is giving me the chills… *starts listening to Tangled Soundtrack***

**And now that I randomly told you that, let's get on with **_**this**_ **story.**

***sings* ~don't own~don't own~don't own~**

* * *

Dear George,

Hello! How's life over yonder?

I need your help. I need to call Fred by a nickname and I've already used Weasley, Freddie, Forge, Fredster, and Fredder. Any suggestions?

And are you sure Fred didn't suffer any brain damage? He told me about the Weasley dropping tradition, I'm a little worried that it left permanent damage to you all.

Ron is a git. Will you pass that on?

Cheerfully,

Hermione

Ps. Are you as arrogant as your twin?

* * *

**ACK IT'S SHORT. WHY?**

**I'm supposed to be working on my English essay… Meh. I don't wanna.**

**It was weird writing to George instead of Fred…**

**Any Doctor Who fans reading this? If so, do you listen to Trock? Chameleon Circuit? I'm rockin' out to Doctor What at the moment. Can't wait for Still Got Legs.**

**~Jessica**


	15. Hermione 8

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: I just posted the previous chapter. I'm in a Trock mood (He is like fire, burning through time/ As old as forever, but fast in his prime/ I saw his blue spaceship materialize/ He looked out and said to me "run for your life!") so yeah… Sorry…**

**I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Dear Fredder,

There's nothing to admit! You are NOT handsome!

I'll have to try twin-talk. I'm sure Emma and Andy will get a kick out of it.

YES. Exactly! Ha! Just kidding. I like you better, mostly because I've been talking to you more. He hasn't responded to his letter yet, so who knows. But I'm not going to stop writing you.

Why would you side with him? Well, I don't know, family loyalty?

1. She's always announcing that fezzes are cool.

2. WELL TOO BAD! STOP ACTING SHOCKED!

STOP THAT! Sheesh, you're so annoying.

As for how I tell you apart: that's for me to know and you to wonder.

Wondrously,

Hermione

1. 24 hours. Harry said he sleep talks.

2. Excuse me? WHAT did you call me? I am NOT your mum!

* * *

**~It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me, I think you will agree, That if one of us dies, Then the other will too, I am locked in war with you. Exterminate, Regenerate, I thought you always knew our fate, To just keep fighting on and on, While time keeps turning. Regenerate, Exterminate, And even though we are the same, Why don't you hop into your ship, And leave me burning.~**

**Urgh I gotta stop typing song lyrics. But don't those lyrics remind you of Harry and Voldemort? And it's a Trock song! Weird…**

**Alex Day is Daleks in Pig Latin. *snort* Makes me laugh every time.**

**Eurghh I'm rambling again.**

**~Jessica**


	16. Hermione 9

**3/4/2012 – no edits**

**A/N: Three in a row! Cool! I need to write the replies though.**

**The other day Bilal told me that Doctor Who is making him turn British. I laughed and told him that fan fiction is the reason that I'm turning British. **

**Bilal: *mumbling* *talking about something* "Wait, what?" *smacks self* "I'm turning British!"**

**Me: *laughs* "I get the feeling."**

* * *

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

A Muggle friend of mine has a dad who is a demolition worker (someone who destroys old buildings in order to make room for newer buildings to go on the premises) and they invited me to come watch a demolition. I was told I could bring a friend (my Muggle friends really want to meet my friends from school) and I immediately thought of Fred. Is it alright for him to go? I haven't told him yet, I wanted your permission first.

Love,

Hermione

Ps. The demolition is on Saturday.

* * *

**So short!**

**Sorry…**

**Yeah, there's a reason for the demolition thing.**

**~Jessica**


	17. Molly 1

**3/4/2012 – no edits**

**A/N: Hey hi hello. That's a band/singer. Not sure which.**

**Anyway, here are three more. Yuppers.**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

How many times have I told you to call me Molly?

Fred is allowed to go, as long as he does not go near the explosives. I trust you to keep him away.

Arthur will drop him off at your house on Saturday. I hope you have fun.

Love,

Molly

* * *

**Woohoo! I need to start writing the companion fic…**

**~Jessica**


	18. George 1

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: Liam Dryden (littleradge on YouTube) is AMAZING. And looks like David Tennant! (he gets WAY too many people telling him that, lol) He's awesome.**

**TANGENT OVER.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dear Imposter,

Who are you really? Cos Hermione Granger doesn't send me letters. Or give Fred nicknames.

You know about the droppings, so you have to be one of my brothers…

Can't be Fred, he wouldn't insult himself. Same goes for Ron. Percy's too much of a prat to do something like sending me a prank letter. Ginny doesn't know about the droppings. So that leaves Bill or Charlie. So which are you?

Suspicious,

George

Ps. I choose to remain silent on the matter of my arrogance.

* * *

**LIAM DRYDEN REMINDS ME OF THE WEASLEY TWINS. BUT EASIER TO DISTRACT…**

**~Jessica**


	19. Fred 7

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**A/N: So, I'm currently laughing at myself for my little tangent-rant about Liam Dryden in the last author's note. I'm so strange.**

**This chapter takes place after the demolition.**

* * *

Dear Hermit,

The demolition was AWESOME! (Or as Emma would put it, "As epic as toe socks.") And not just cos you admitted I'm handsome. *wink wink nudge nudge* (And you 'like' me! HA!)

It was absolutely hilarious when we got a four-person-twin-talk going. Poor Robby looked so befuddled. (Another Emma phrase! She's rubbing off on me!)

Also, I'll get right on the 24 hour singing thing for Ronnie-kins.

Annoyingly,

Fred

1. Mmhmm.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm about to start writing the demolition chapter for the companion fic. If you're wondering who the heck Robby is, he's from there. Yeah.**

**So, once I start the companion fic, things that happen in there will be mentioned frequently in here. If you don't read the companion fic, don't complain to me that you don't understand. It's your own fault.**

"**He's called the Doctor/ But Doctor What?/ I think he's a martian though I know that that's a long shot/ Doctor/ But Doctor When?/ I'll check back to prehistoric times and there he is again/ Well that's the Doctor/ But Doctor How?/ He save the planet all the time but never stops to bow/ Oh, Mister Doctor/ But Doctor Who?/ And most importantly Doctor/ How can I find you?"**

**Ahhh… so catchy…**

**~Jessica**


	20. Fred 8

**3/4/2012 – no edits**

**Hello, sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Dear George,

Georgie, Georgie, Georgie… Why don't you believe me?

I am NOT related to you. Face it Weasley, I'm Hermione.

Okay, truth be told, I'm Fred pretending to be Hermione. But the first letter was her!

And what do you mean, insult myself?

Hyper,

Fred

Ps. I told Hermione about the droppings.

* * *

**So yeah, the letters between the twins are short and simple. They don't need to write a whole lot, they know what the other is thinking. Most of the time.**

**~Jessica**


	21. Hermione 10

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**Hello again! I'm a huge fan of John Green.**

* * *

Dear Fredman,

The demolition WAS awesome! In fact, I think it was MORE epic than toe socks. And I only "admitted" you're handsome to get Andy to stop bugging me!

That twin-talk confused a lot of people. And Emma IS rubbing off on you. I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing…

Am I never going to live that down? How many times am I going to have to explain that ANDY said that, NOT me? And need I remind you of the fact that "you love me"?

Lastly, have you tried the potion I suggested?

Hermione


	22. George 2

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**Edit 6/6/2012: Here, have some shameless self advertising! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Quicquidlibet/2599609/ Just replace the (dot)s with actual periods!**

* * *

Dear Brother-of-mine,

Why are you impersonating Granger? (And I don't believe she ever sent me a letter.)

Annoyed,

George

Ps. Why would you tell GRANGER? Of all people! And since when do you call her Hermione?

* * *

**This is short.**

**~Jessica**


	23. Fred 9

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**OH hello!**

**Edit 6/6/2012: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Brave_The_Brains_The_Badgers_The_Blivious/111593/ Shameless self-advertising! Woo!**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I give up. You win. You're just too good. *fakes death*

YOU'RE HERE! AT THE BURROW! Great hiding place for the letters, by the way.

I realized something the other day. It's a wonderful rhyme, if I do say so myself. "Stranger Danger, Granger!"

On to business: the potion is ready, when do you want to give it to Ron?

As for the previous topics:

I don't believe you. I think you meant it! Don't deny it! I'm handsome! *cackles manically*

And no! You will NEVER live it down! I don't CARE that Andy said it and not you. You love me and that's fact! And yes, I know. I LOVE you. Happy?

You really shouldn't have let Emma lend me those Doctor Who seasons. She got me and George hooked.

Cheekily,

Fred

1. From what I heard, you've rubbed off on Emma, little miss Whovian.

2. I like to tell myself that I'm cheeky like the Doctor.

* * *

**Alright, so I made Fred and George (and Hermione) Doctor Who fans. It was either them or Draco (in the companion fics When Life Screws You Over and The Mischief And Mayhem Chronicles). If you have any problems with that, I'm sorry. But for those of you who don't mind, do you think I **_**should**_ **make Malfoy a Whovian? (We can blame Harry!)**

**Haha, the reason I decided to make them Whovians is because I am seriously obsessing over Doctor Who and writing fan fiction isn't enough for me. Yeah.**

**OH! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! The Fred/Hermione romance will be starting soon! WOOHOO!**

**~Jessica**


	24. Hermione 11

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**Edit 6/6/2012: Shameless self-advertising, you know the drill: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Brave_The_Brains_The_Badgers_The_Blivious/111593/ **

* * *

Dear George,

It's Hermione again. Fred impersonated me because I asked him to.

This is the second letter I have sent you.

Confusing,

Hermione

Ps. RUDE! We're friends! He chose to tell me! And he's been calling me Hermione all summer!

* * *

**SUMMER! WOOOOOOOOO!**

**~Jessica**


	25. Hermione 12

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**Edit 6/6/2012: MORE SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING? YES. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Brave_The_Brains_The_Badgers_The_Blivious/111593/ **

* * *

Dear Fred,

I'M HERE! WE CAN TALK! FACE TO FACE! No one will ever look behind the couch cushions.

I think we should save the prank until we get to school.

Previously mentioned:

You are a maniac. A handsome maniac, but still a maniac. (I'm glad to see it's settled that we love each other...)

Oh, your dad got that Muggle television working? That's cool. Did George ask where you got the DVD's?

Fantastically,

Hermione

1. What are you implying? And, actually, you do act like the Doctor. You remind me of the tenth.

* * *

**Erm… Cream soda jelly bellies taste good?**

**Yeah…**

**~Jessica.**


	26. George 3

**Edited: 3/4/2012**

**I've decided to make Malfoy a Whovian.**

**Edit 6/6/2012: Shameless self-advertising, I apologize. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/The_Brave_The_Brains_The_Badgers_The_Blivious/111593/**

**Also, this is the last chapter I have saved. I'm currently wracking my brain for ideas. May take a while. Sorry.**

* * *

Dear Whoever You Are,

I am so confused,

George

Ps. Um... Sorry?

* * *

***cries over the length* I'm sorry!**

**~Jessica**


End file.
